<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting Stars by unagis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556103">Counting Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis'>unagis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Reader-Insert, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had to go back and do it all again, you wouldn’t regret a single moment spent with the RFA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the stars welcome him with open arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luciel Choi | It’s not rocket science, there is just an undeniable feeling that the two of you just click.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Saeyoung had laid his eyes on you was when you had first stepped into Rika’s apartment. </p><p>At the time, he thinks it’s funny how quickly they were to overreact by your presence alone. Of course, due to both V and his own curiosity, he did a little bit of an investigation and discovered the little things, like your name and your background. Naturally, he didn’t think much at the time other than spamming the chatroom with little comments about your appearance, but you had knowingly glanced upwards at the camera as if you could tell he was watching you. Then, you smiled and everything in his world had just felt so right. </p><p>Funnily enough, he found himself dreaming about when he was a child and exchanged stories about soulmates with Saeran late at night, tales where two people born of completely different circumstances were just fated to be together, as if by some divine intervention. </p><p>However, he knew that his life would be no fantasy. Saeyoung knew that all his life he’s been fighting a losing battle and running away from things that really mattered. That’s why, whenever you saw him appear in the chatrooms, he would joke around with you, but he would never let you in these walls he’s built around his heart. It was to keep you safe—it was to keep everyone safe. </p><p>Your safety was his number one priority, he reminded himself on a daily basis. He had lost too many people in life, so he couldn’t allow you to get hurt; he would never forgive himself if he let that happen. </p><p>But you’re smart. There was no way you wouldn’t catch on to things. Every time he sent a joke to the chatroom or brushed something off with a few laughing emojis, you would see through his facade and ask him genuine questions concerning his health and well being. </p><p>It wasn’t fair to him. His heart was already delicate, like glass with webs of cracks running through like veins, ready to shatter at the slightest touch. He didn’t deserve your kindness. He didn’t deserve you. And when he honestly thought he really couldn’t fall for you anymore than he already had, you would call him after every chatroom when you detected even the slightest shift in mood from him. </p><p>However, that was all a story of the past. After all, the two of you were here at the final destination: the RFA party. </p><p>It was a long journey, and he found himself losing the way more often than not—like a lone sailor in the midst of a roaring storm, or an astronaut drifting off into the infinity that was space—but you were always there with him, every step of the way, and he could thank you a million times and still never fully express the gratitude he felt towards you. </p><p>The hacker revealed to be Saeran, his younger twin brother who Saeyoung had left for his safety. The uncovering of the truth and foundation of lies Mint Eye was built upon and the dark truth behind Rika’s supposed suicide were all events that have come and gone, but now that everything was resolved, the two of you could finally relax. Saeyoung had just finished straightening his tie when he saw that both you and Saeran were already waiting for him in the living room. Saeran had a scowl on his face when you said something, laughing all the while fixing the younger twin’s tie. </p><p>There was this undeniable surge of affection blooming in his chest when he gazed at the sight, because for the first time in a long while, Saeyoung finally felt like he had a family, and it was all thanks to the efforts put through by both you and the rest of the RFA. For now, he’ll push all his lingering thoughts aside and just live in the moment. Without as much as a warning, Saeyoung waltzes into the room with a smile as he wrapped his arms around your waist. </p><p>“Saeyoung!” you exclaim, surprised, before spinning around to face him with a wide smile. “So, the man of the hour has finally arrived! What do you think of Saeran? I say I did a pretty good job this time.”</p><p>He taps his chin in mock thought before releasing a boisterous laugh and breaking out into a wide grin. “I would have to say not bad. Well done, my disciple, you’ve proved your worthiness to me.”</p><p>Your smile only widens as you burst out laughing with him, and Saeyoung sneakily catches Saeran flush red in embarrassment before grumbling something under his breath that sounded a lot like, “These two idiots, I swear...”</p><p>Ignoring the jab from his younger brother, Saeyoung returned his attention to you as he pressed a small kiss on your lips. Pure happiness radiated from you as you affectionately returned the gesture with a beam. God, you were stunning. He reluctantly released his hold of your waist to take your hands in his own. </p><p>“Anyways,” Saeyoung says, grabbing your attention once more. He smiles, softer this time and less teasing, “You look gorgeous tonight.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” you raise a brow, tone light but still able to send butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach. “Well,” you said, drawing out the final syllable before poking him on the nose. “I would say you look dashing, Mr. Handsome.”</p><p>There’s an overwhelming sense of fondness that unfolds in his chest, it’s foreign but nice, and Saeyoung reaches a hand up to brush your cheek when Saeran coughs loudly. </p><p>“Are you two lovebirds done yet?” Saeran grumbles, obviously sticking out as the third wheel, but the softness in his mint green eyes shows that he’s only joking. “The RFA party won’t last all night.”</p><p>“Of course,” you turn to direct your attention to the younger of the twins, “this is your first party isn’t it, Saeran? We don’t want to be late.”</p><p>Saeran doesn’t meet your eyes when he nods to confirm your statement, perhaps he’s still feeling guilty about the fact that he had pulled you into this mess to begin with. Somehow, despite that, Saeyoung feels relieved that things happened the way they did. Because of you, he got his brother back. More importantly, he now had a family, he had you.</p><p>And, while he may not have all the answers, with you by his side, Saeyoung feels as if he’d have an eternity. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Saeyoung asks you (as if he really had to in the first place), holding out an arm for you to take. </p><p>Without even hesitating for a second, you loop your arm around his. “With you by my side? Absolutely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was originally a singular published work on here, but i transferred it into this ficlet book!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you don’t believe in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saeran Choi | Almost like instinct, you can’t help but care more than you should. [PART 1/2]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up with bleary eyes and a soft groan of protest as you stared at the alarm clock’s neon green numbers in the darkness. It was currently four in the morning—too early to wake up, but too late to be awake. Your nights were plagued with lingering memories of reverent chants and electric green eyes that shone with delusion rooting you in place. </p><p>Shivering at the unpleasant memory, a heavy sigh escaped your lips as you turned more comfortably on your side. Saeran was still fast asleep beside you, and you smiled fondly as your fingers crept up to brush away bleached white bangs that had fallen across his forehead. He stirred in his sleep and you held your breath in fear that you had woken him up. When he relaxed and his breathing steadied to a steady tempo, you carefully retracted your hand. He buried his face further into the pillow at the absence of your touch and the smile on your face grew. </p><p>It’s quiet in your shared apartment, but it’s a tranquil silence that calmed down the raging torrent of thoughts in your mind. Vividly, you remembered waking up on nights like these to hear Saeyoung tapping away on his keyboard when Saeran was too exhausted to even keep his eyes open. That was after Mint Eye, after the hospital, during the time where you waited for the Choi twins to receive their liberation from the shackles their father placed upon them. </p><p>The long nights, the fear, the apprehension, you remembered them well like they were etched into your flesh. </p><p>“You were such a troublesome man... did you know that?” you murmured, reaching out a hand to gently poke his cheek. </p><p>He twitched, and you almost pulled your hand away again. Huh. How curious. You decided to be a little bold and try something. Moving closer carefully to make sure he wouldn’t be disturbed, you whispered, “Saeran, if you don’t move, I’m going to kiss you.” </p><p>You waited for a beat. And then two. </p><p>Silence. Not a single movement. You flopped back into the mattress with a tired breath and heat rushing to your cheeks. Nowadays, you couldn’t help but wonder what you were even doing. Staying wasn’t helping your heart in the slightest, and Saeran was fine enough on his own, so why were you still here? Why had you stayed? </p><p>With bated breath, you sighed before reluctantly admitting, “You have no idea what you do to me.” </p><p>Saeran admittedly wasn’t the most amicable person when the two of you met. Two strangers, nothing more and nothing less. He had crashed into Rika’s apartment through the window, and while you were scared for your life back then, the look in his eyes caused you to freeze. For someone so young, he had the eyes of a dead man. </p><p>He introduced himself as the one who had lead you to the apartment, but you weren’t listening. Everything registered to you as white noise until Saeyoung burst in through the door like your knight in shining armor. The thought was ironic for you, because Saeyoung had come to save you, but all you could think about was who was going to save Saeran. You don’t think you could ever forget the inked tattoo of an eye imprinted on his right shoulder, a lasting reminder, or the turmoil and pain in his mint eyes as he talked to Saeyoung. </p><p>The past was a complicated thing. Saeyoung didn’t talk to you much about it, but from the bits and pieces you managed to uncover, you knew you weren’t going to like the full picture. </p><p>Truthfully, you were an outsider. You had no place in their lives, but you don’t think you could unsee the tormented look in Saeyoung’s eyes. You coming along was something you knew you just had to do, or else you’d never forgive yourself. The expression that Saeyoung had given when you finalized your decision resonated deep within your soul. In all your time you’ve known him, you’ve never witnessed such a blatant and overwhelming expression of trust and relief. It had brought you to tears. </p><p>You promised you would save his brother—if not from Mint Eye, than at least from himself—and Saeyoung believed you. </p><p>If you could, you wished that all your memories and the horrifying things you witnessed at Mint Eye would disappear from your memory forever. You hoped you would never remember the feeling of thousands of eyes crawling over your back as you were lead to that place or that look on betrayal so deeply set in Saeran’s haunted eyes. You didn’t want to remember the sound of a single gunshot fired or acrid smell of gunpowder. </p><p>But compared to you, you couldn’t even begin to imagine how much Saeran had suffered. </p><p>The smell of antiseptics still haven’t left your senses, and if you closed your eyes again, you could picture that hospital clearly. The discord between the brothers ran deep, that much you could understand. However, it killed you inside every time Saeyoung attempted to reassure you with a wavering smile right after he attempted to talk to his brother. That day, you still weren’t sure what you had been thinking, barging into somebody else’s business the way you had, but you felt that you needed to speak to Saeran. </p><p>You don’t regret your decision, and if you had the choice to do it all again, you would, without a single doubt in your mind. </p><p>Between the great escape to Saeyoung’s place and late night rendezvous when the two of you were unable to sleep, you convinced Saeran to talk to his brother. When Saeran had told you about it many days later, he told you that he wanted to try to change for himself. Then, he finally smiled. It was soft, melancholic, and full of pride in himself. It was obvious that it took quite a bit of effort on his part, but by God if he wasn’t the most beautiful person you’ve seen, you wouldn’t know what to do. </p><p>Two thoughts ran through your head at that moment. The first, you were in awe how serene he looked, and you believed that it was an expression that suited him well. The second, you wanted to make sure he smiled like that for the rest of his life. </p><p>Out of all the times you spent together, you weren’t sure when you started falling for him. The very act of caring was terrifying for you. It shouldn’t have ever ended up like this, but it did. You, who resigned yourself to your role as a close companion, and Saeran, a man who hated the concept of love in fear of being hurt again. </p><p>That kind of love was just not meant to be. </p><p>Though, it was nights like these when you couldn’t help but wonder. What if?</p><p>Of everyone Saeran could have chosen after the whole ordeal was over, he had chosen to stay with you, and that told you more than words ever could. You wouldn’t mind spending the rest of your days by Saeran’s side, even if you were nothing more than a friend. </p><p>You’re nestled in the cocoon of blankets your shared bed has become and you’re lying on your side staring at the man who had become the most important person to you. You hear the pounding of your heart as it threatened to leap right after of your chest, and his gentle breathing beside you. The city was asleep outside, but you reveled in the quiet.</p><p>“Love you, Saeran,” you murmured absentmindedly to the still air. </p><p>When the words registered to you in the silence, it was too late to take it back. </p><p>In shock and horror, you abruptly sit up as Saeran’s eyes fluttered open. He doesn’t respond, but the tenseness of his shoulders told you that he had heard. So he had been awake all this time. Panic crept down your spine slowly, and you knew that you should have kept your mouth shut. </p><p>How much had he heard? Why didn’t he stay anything? </p><p>You could barely breathe, the oxygen levels in your brain were decreasing rapidly as dread seized your heart. </p><p>Swinging your legs off the bed, you stammered, your breathing uneven and shaky. “I’m—” you choked. Breathing in a sharp intake of air that seemed to be trapped in your constricting lungs, you forced your expression to look as normal as possible, even though your lips wavered. No apology you could think of could possibly make him forget. “I’ll go.” </p><p>Without even thinking things through, you grabbed your pillow and darted out of the room towards the living room without even as much as a glance back. You ignored the feeling of your heart breaking at the fact that he didn’t even bother to stop you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please give chelsea cutler’s album how to be human a listen! it’s really nice</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is also cross-posted on my quotev account. read it <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/12421885/Counting-Stars">here</a>!</p><p>please note i do not take requests! thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>